Kitty
by paws-bells
Summary: LuNa Modern AU. Sometimes, Nami expects attention from Luffy, too.


**Title:** Kitty

**Author: **paws-bells

**Beta-ed by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing: **Nami and Monkey D. Luffy

**Type:** One-Shot (Complete)

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

**Word Count:** 7173

**Rating: **M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

**Summary: **Modern AU. Sometimes, Nami expects attention from Luffy, too.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 28/04/13

* * *

**Kitty**

* * *

Nami had just about had it with her boyfriend.

Her dumb, stupid, _unbelievably oblivious_ boyfriend, who happened to be currently lounging on her bed without a care in the world, a large bright smile on his face and not even a twitch of realization towards her less than pleased demeanor towards him. Their friends had always laughingly joked that he was likely one of the densest individuals that they had ever met, but this had to be some sort of new record even for him.

"Shishishishishishi."

Nami glared balefully at the idiot whom she happened to be dating. Of course, he was blissfully unaware of her rising ire and frustration, and as always, looked like he was having a grand ball of a time with whatever he did, and she veritably twitched with agitation as she watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

He was playing with her tabby cat, Mikan, amused laughter spilling from his lips and causing his shoulders to shake as he shamelessly cuddled the orange-furred feline. Lying on his stomach with his feet kicking in the air absently behind him and his lean arms falling loosely on the bed around her cat, he made an idle picture of happy contentment. It was impossible to be angry with him when he looked like that, so blithely and utterly, happily carefree, but she had quite a bit of practice over the last year or so of their mutual acquaintance and therefore was at least able to cling to her irritation by nothing more than sheer stubbornness and mere force of will, and right now, she was definitely irritated.

The fact that he was still there, giggling to himself and snuggling up to Mikan with pure affection and near childish pleasure did nothing to improve her mood any. Smiling widely, he was rubbing his cheek unabashedly against Mikan's soft, orangey fur, and her cat was reciprocating in turn, obviously enjoying the boy's undivided attention, loud purrs reverberating from her chest as she lightly butted his grinning face with her head before rolling over onto her back to playfully bat at his nose with her paws. The eighteen year old third year high schooler laughed once again, and then he lowered his head to nuzzle the little feline, all but snorting with mirth when she fell back to her side and arched into his touch, mewing happily as she did so.

It was safe to say that both cat and human were definitely very enamored with each other right now.

Nami's scowl deepened.

Before this, if anyone had told her that she would be feeling jealous and left out because of _her cat_, she would have laughed and called that person crazy. Nami certainly wasn't laughing now, though.

It was currently the middle of summer break and Luffy had taken to hanging out at her house every day for the past week. Nami hadn't minded very much; he was her boyfriend after all, and she had also felt slightly guilty for neglecting him for the last couple of months or so. She had been busy settling into her new life as a freshman in the prestigious Tokyo Daigaku, and in between the challenging coursework and the extracurricular activities that she had signed up for in an effort to have a holistic, well-rounded education, she hadn't been able to spend much time with her boyfriend as a result. He had complained about it, of course, being someone who was both highly affectionate and greatly thrived on social interactions, and therefore, taking advantage of the brief respite from the break, she had invited him over to her place in order to spend some quality time with him and he had been more than happy to accept.

Unfortunately, everything else went straight to hell right after that.

They had been seeing each other for nearly a year now. That was a lot longer than any of her previous short-lived relationships, which usually tended to last for less than a couple of months, and even though he was younger than her by a year and often seemed exasperatedly frivolous and vacantly airheaded, there was something about him that made her heart pound in her chest and pleasure flow within her with honeyed warmth. He made her _happy_, despite their vast difference in personalities, and their relationship had eventually developed to the point where she was starting to welcome and expect certain _intimacies_ from him, and therein laid her growing problem.

Nami was beginning to wonder if there was something fundamentally wrong with Luffy when it came to certain aspects of the romance department. Perhaps the boy had somehow missed the memo about physical love between couples, but Nami refused to believe that there was anyone who could still be so ignorant about such matters in this day and age. He quite obviously didn't dread physical contact with her; Luffy had always been very demonstrative, albeit in a not-so-sexual manner, now that she thought of it. He always touched her with unhesitating, unabashed affection; fingers brushing her cheek, playing with her hair, lanky arm slung loosely around her shoulders, a hand placed carelessly on her hip, his chin resting on her shoulder. He also seemed to enjoy kissing her as well – chaste ones, laughing ones, gentle ones, mischievously playful ones, on her lips, on her nose, her forehead, her cheeks, and sometimes even on whichever part of her that happened to be the nearest to him.

But yet, not once had he attempted any sort of sexual advances towards her.

It was all very curious, and by now, rather upsetting as well.

Nami was quite confident about herself as a woman, and for a very good reason. Despite her somewhat violent, shrewish tendencies, she was highly sought after by members of the opposite gender. She was both intelligent and drop dead gorgeous and she knew it; when the situation called for it, she had no qualms making full use of her natural attributes to get what she wanted. Her besotted admirers worshipped her sharp wit, beautiful, angelic features and the dangerously sinful curves on her voluptuous body; she was a goddess in their smitten eyes (albeit a rather ferocious, quick tempered one), and even though it had only been mere months since she entered _Todai_, she had already received more confessions than she knew what to do with, never mind that she had already made it known that she was quite firmly attached.

So, yes, in light of her apparent bombshell status, it was somewhat infuriating that her boyfriend – the only male allowed to put his hands on her and do highly questionable and inappropriate things to her and her young, nubile body – _was more interested in her cat than in her_.

A small growl escaped the visibly peeved female and once again, she shot a dirty look at her oblivious significant other. By now, Luffy had sat up on the bed and was holding Mikan aloft a la Lion King style, a huge smile on his face as he brought the feline right up to his face and dropped a large, noisy kiss on its little whiskered nose. The orange tabby mewled and patted his cheek with its paw, claws carefully retracted to show its love, and Luffy laughed, pulling the purring cat into a hug.

"So…_cute_!" he chortled aloud, all but beaming with adoration for the cat.

Nami twitched.

He had been paying most of his attention to Mikan for the entire week already. At first, her cat had not liked the exuberant teenager at all, but evidently Luffy's infectious, irresistible charm applied to animals as well, and he very quickly won over her daintily aloof pet. Now, Mikan seemed to adore the dark-haired boy whenever he dropped by to visit (a distinctly un-catlike behavior if there was any), and her affection was duly reciprocated by Luffy, who seemed to think that the cat was the best thing since sliced bread (and meat). His orange-haired girlfriend had been amused at first, but was most unsurprisingly not so pleased by now.

Damn it, she wanted his attention too, and she wasn't getting any because he was lavishing it all on her cat, of all things. Understandably, Nami still had trouble accepting that she had just been passed over for an animal. The whole thing was becoming way too ludicrous for words, and because it hurt her womanly pride to address the matter directly with her idiotic boyfriend, Nami resolved to divert his attention using more _subtle_ means.

She had been so certain that her plan would work, too, and had opened the door to Luffy that day wearing a specially coordinated outfit that accentuated her slender, shapely figure and all but guaranteed that no ordinary man would be able to take his eyes off of her.

Unfortunately, Luffy was no 'mere' ordinary man by any standards.

Her boyfriend had blinked quizzically at her as she greeted him in a sexy pose against the doorframe, a seductive, come hither smirk curving her lips and staring at him with smoky, bedroom eyes. His lively, perpetually inquisitive gaze had very briefly taken in the tiny halter top that hugged her curves in a near indecent fashion and the microscopic shorts that rode low on her hips but were cut so high that it barely covered her perky butt, showcasing those long, lean legs that never failed to make men stare and drool lecherously over her. Then, his curiosity appeased and completely oblivious to the show that she had deliberately put on for him, he had smiled in his usual bright, sunny manner and reached over to drop an affectionate kiss on her soft mouth.

"Hey, Nami," he had greeted her in that happy, lilting chirp that never failed to make her heart skip a beat, and coupled with the light brush of his lips against hers, was enough to cause color to suffuse her cheeks and her knees to quickly grow weak. Smiling at her slightly dazed expression, he had gently nudged her aside and made his way into her home whilst she was still trying to recover from the heart pounding encounter, his expression morphing into a huge, excited grin when his eyes landed on her pet cat.

"MIKAN! C'MERE, MI-CHAN! LOOK, I BROUGHT TREATS!"

And so here they were now, hours later, that stupid boy rolling around in her bed with her stupid pet cat, whereas she was glaring death at them and feeling exceedingly uncomfortable in the teensy little top that showcased her boobs and gave her amazing cleavage, and the equally miniscule bottom which was pinching at the soft flesh of her stomach something fierce. Even as she watched, Luffy nuzzled Mikan once again, chuckling as the cat arched happily into his touch, purring loud enough to resemble a motor.

Okay, that was it.

She was _so_ done with watching her man place his hands all over another female, kissing and stroking her so blatantly right in front of his own girlfriend. Since subtlety was clearly lost on him (not that she had been all that subtle with her skimpy clothes and deliberately provocative demeanor to begin with), it was time for a more blatant approach. Her face was set with determination, her wine red eyes firm with resolve (her Mikan was cute and all, but enough was enough) and Nami slid into action.

One moment, Luffy was playing with the cute little cat that happened to be his girlfriend's pet, and the next, said cat was promptly extracted from his arms and quickly sent on its way out of the room. The eighteen year old boy looked confusedly at the retreating back of his better half as she walked towards the entrance of her bedroom and unceremoniously dropped Mikan on the floor outside, shooing her indignantly mewing pet off quickly and then shutting the door in order to ensure privacy.

"Eh, Nami? Why did you lock Mi-chan out of the room?"

The orange-haired female turned around to see a bewildered Luffy. Prowling back towards him with a dangerous expression on her face, she did not bother to address his question. If the idiot was still unable to read her mood by now, then it was obvious that no amount of verbal explanation would help him get the point. No, it would be better for all of them if she just showed him instead.

Her uncomfortable halter top was the first to go, and she peeled the material off of her torso with one smooth decisive gesture, freeing her unbound breasts with their hard, pink-tipped nipples and baring her soft, creamy body from waist up. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. "Nami, what are you-"

She was not done yet. With an easy flick of her fingers, she snapped open the button of her shorts and tugged down the zipper, wriggling the snug material past her hips and down her thighs. The tiny pair of bottoms had clung to her like a lover, and her movements to dislodge them had been particularly vigorous, her breasts swaying enticingly from the effort as she deliberately bent over before him to slide them down her long, slender legs. She stepped out of them in a dainty, yet extremely sexy and eye catching manner that he could not help but gawk stupidly at, much to her rising satisfaction. The tiny little scrap of lace and satin masquerading as her underwear was the last to go, and she made damn sure that he had the best view of her _assets_ when she slowly slid her panties down the soft curve of her bottom and then off of her completely.

She was utterly nude by then, except for the lightest tinge of pink on her cheekbones, she revealed no other signs of self-consciousness or embarrassment. She stood tall, her full, rounded chest thrust out proudly even as she was laid completely bare before him, every soft womanly curve and dip displayed blatantly for his distracted perusal. She glided sinuously to the edge of the bed, hips swaying seductively, and then wasted no time crawling on all fours over the duvet and stalking right towards him. The look on her face was intent and almost predatory in nature, and her slightly narrowed burgundy eyes never left his stunned ones for a single moment.

This was a woman on a mission – that much he could at least understand. She had already made up her mind on what she wanted and she was going to do whatever it took to get it.

Luffy swallowed.

A faint, niggling sense of realization was slowly creeping up on him, a growing awareness of just exactly what she wanted from him, but he didn't have the time to think too much of it. Naked as the day she was born, she plopped herself right on his lap, reached up to loop her arms around his neck, and proceeded to press all of her enticing curves up against his wiry, masculine form. Their physical differences had never been more obvious to him as they were right now; she was so very soft and addictively warm in all the places where he was hard and lean with muscle, and he was momentarily distracted by this heavy, slowly rising feeling of excitement that she elicited in him. Before he could ponder for too long over it, he yelped inadvertently in surprise when she grabbed him aggressively by the ears and dragged him down for a hard, hungry kiss.

Blood rushed through his head at the intensity and the sheer desire that she had put into the exchange. Her soft mouth sucked at his with arousing persuasion, her slick tongue sweeping into his mouth when his jaw was still slack with shock, her lithe body rubbing sensually, _distractingly_, against his, and his brain synapses were going off like mad, carrying all sorts of foreign signals and never-before-felt experiences right into his overwhelmed brain for further analyzing. It was too bad that he could barely register anything beyond the pleasure of her touch – she was all over him, surrounding him like a frantic, delirious dream – _and it felt so damn good_.

He had been tense with surprise at first, but not for very long. Nami knew the exact moment he gradually started to cave in to her blatantly sexual invitation; a hoarse sound of muffled lust escaping his throat as she ground her hips eagerly against him, his own clothed flanks immediately flexing up into hers in instinctive reaction. His innate response was very encouraging to her, and he also very swiftly proved himself to be a quick study when it came to this, especially once most of his shock wore off. His hands came up to span her bare waist, long, narrow fingers brushing restlessly at the smooth, sensitive skin there, then tightening ever so slightly and decisively pulling her more firmly into him. His entire focus narrowed down to just this girl currently sitting on his lap, his mouth moving against hers slowly, unsurely at first, before her arousing moan of pleasure overrode any lingering sense of hesitation and his enthusiastic, passionate nature quickly took over.

The rest, as they say, was history.

By the time they broke apart from a rather heated, blatantly carnal kiss minutes later, they were both panting hard from the exertion and throbbing excitement. Whereas there had only been confusion and bewilderment earlier, there was now an electrifying intensity in his darkened eyes as he stared at her with a fixated, ravenous lust that made her insides clench with anticipation, and she had to close her eyes briefly to collect herself. So he wasn't as completely ignorant about this as she had first thought.

She parted dense lashes to look at him once more, and the concentrated hunger displayed so blatantly on his face nearly made her go weak with reciprocating desire.

"_Nami_-" he breathed unsteadily, and her pupils dilated at the low, delicious bay of his usually light voice, the hint of a slightly pleading whine in it. She didn't think that he even knew what he was instinctively asking of from her.

She forced herself to keep calm even as her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she felt so hot and bothered in a way that only he could appease, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do I have your full attention now?" she asked, her tone surprisingly even, although the aroused, heated look in her gaze spoke volumes for her current state of mind.

He nodded fervently, moaning when she deliberately arched into the growing hardness that was his arousal. His eyes glazed over briefly, and she gave him a slow, deliberate smirk. That sexy little smile suddenly held more meaning than the dumbfounded boy had ever thought was possible.

"Good," she purred huskily, boldly grabbing his hand and placing it on one of her breasts whereas his other appendage was put to good use between her legs, her body all but aching for his touch. His fingers immediately closed around the soft mound that was just the right size for his large palm, kneading the creamy, tender flesh with pleasure and, gasping, she curled into him when his hand moved _down there_ as well, his gaze sharpening with acute masculine interest when he felt how soft and slick she was.

"…you are wet and…kinda hot?" he commented on her body's reaction to him with curiosity and no small amount of arousal. A bead of perspiration rolled down his temple when his index finger slipped into her honeyed depths and she lolled her head restlessly against his shoulder with a shaky sigh, her sleek inner muscles immediately bearing down hard on his lone digit in a sexually explicit way that nearly made him groan out loud with appreciation. "…mmm, Nami…I don't know why, but you feel really nice…?"

His bewildered response would have made her smile if she wasn't feeling so damn turned on right now, so she just reached down to his hand to guide him in the ways of pleasing her. She showed him where to put his thumb, the way to ease her wider so that he could slip another finger inside of her, how to move his hand so as to drive her crazy with passion. The entire time, she had leaned in close to him so that her mouth was very near his ear, nibbling and licking at his ear lobe in reward every time he did something that she wholly approved of, rubbing up against him like a cat in heat and moaning and making indecently naughty sounds of pleasure that made the poor boy shake with excitement and anticipation.

He was obviously a fast learner, and her encouraging reactions merely convinced him to work harder to please her, and please her he did. Her breathing more than a bit uneven, she dragged her lips from his ear then, slowly tracing a damp, leisurely path down his angular jawline and back to his mouth, meeting him in a wet, passionate kiss that he was only all too eager to participate in. There was no hesitation this time as their tongues dueled fiercely with each other.

"Shall I make you feel good as well?" she mumbled against his mouth, even as her hand was already snaking down between them, her fingers brushing teasingly against the crotch of his bermudas, playfully fingering his zipper. He moaned out an unintelligible reply which she took as consent, and she unfastened his shorts and delved her hand into the shadowed depths of his boxers, curling warm fingers around the stiff length of his erection. She watched his face intently as she slowly moved her hand, caressing and massaging his needy flesh, and his eyes fluttered close, his head falling backwards slightly as his mouth parted in a ragged gasp, and Nami quickly decided that she very much liked having him completely under her tender mercy. His expression was as candid and as open as ever, and the knowledge that she could bring him such pleasure made her feel incredibly sexy. With a small growl, she leaned in once more to capture his mouth with hers, this time deliberately pushing against him with enough force to tip them both over onto the bed, so that he was sprawled on his back against the bedcovers and she was right on top of him, straddling his hips with her own.

She quickly sat up and released him from the confines of his clothes, licking her lips as she stared as the physical evidence of his sexual arousal. He was rigid with tensile strength, but felt like soft velvet against her gentle digits. She closed her fingers around him snugly and pumped her fist vigorously along his shaft, and he bucked into her hand, a muffled exclamation escaping him, his eyes clenched shut and a seemingly pained grimace on his face. She leaned over to kiss him once again, deeply and hungrily, and he responded in a distracted fervor, almost going wild beneath her as she further intensified her ministrations, at last pulling away from her addictive mouth when he could hardly take it anymore.

"Nami…!" he panted out roughly, his gaze foggy and dazed with lust as he looked at his vixen of a girlfriend. His hand flew down to grab her wrist, stilling her movements before she could completely drive him over the edge. "I want-"

The orange-haired girl slowly uncurled her hand from around him, and then she brought her slick fingers to her mouth, slowly lapping at the fluids that had leaked from the head of his penis as a result of his excitement. His eyes widened, and then narrowed just as quickly. He had had enough of her teasing, and without warning, he pushed himself up on his elbows and then reached for her. Within the blink of an eye their positions were reversed, and she was the one flat on her back now, and he was looming over her, an intent expression on his face, his gaze dark and turbulent with desire, all for her. Caught and more than content to remain that way, she stared back at him steadily, no hint of apprehension or worry whatsoever in her burgundy eyes, and that was his cue to proceed.

"…condom," she spoke up then, her hand coming up to caress his face. "Put it on first. Then you can mess me up any way you wish."

She had to lean over to the side table to retrieve the box of prophylactics she bought in preparation for this encounter, though he took the packet from her hands once she brought it out, ripping the foil wrapper open with his teeth and applying the latex contraceptive to his own turgid erection. He knew that much, at least, and also took the opportunity to rid himself of his clothes. Lying there under him, she watched him with eyes glowing with feminine appreciation as he undressed quickly, at the same time rubbing at his bare flank with an amorously affectionate hand, encouraging him to go for it.

He lowered himself onto her, pinning her onto the bed with his body, but distributing some of his weight onto his forearms that were placed along the sides of her head so that she would not have to bear the full brunt of his body mass. He was made of hard, lean muscles and smooth, sleek planes, and he exuded a surprising amount of heat. He surrounded her entirely; his musky male scent filled her olfactory senses and she could hear his unsteady breathing puffing against her ear as he leaned close, and she turned her head to his to kiss his cheek. Her breathing stalled briefly when she felt the tip of him nudging tentatively against her slick entrance. Their eyes met, and after a swift heartbeat, she nodded in response to his unasked question, burying her face against his neck when he started to penetrate her, her hands coming up to his shoulders to brace herself.

The snugness and moist heat of her was _incredible_. It felt so good that he nearly forgot how to breathe as he slowly entered her. It was amazing, and the feeling he had when he had first slid his fingers into her paled completely to the heavenly sensation he was experiencing at the moment. Her body seemed to clutch hungrily at him even though he was not fully in her yet, seeming to both resist him and welcome his invasion at the same time, and already, Luffy could tell that he was really going to love performing this new activity with her.

They both sighed with pleasure when he finally sheathed himself as far as he could inside of her, and for a brief moment, neither of them moved. Breathing harshly, he leaned his forehead against the pillow by her head, his tense body quivering finely from the effort to hold himself in place.

"Nami…you feel _so_ good…" he marveled haltingly, and she lifted her eyes to look at his wondrous expression. She kissed him ardently on the mouth and then she pulled her legs up to his waist, cradling his loins with her own. The movement served to seat him even deeper within her, and they both hitched their breaths at the exquisite sensation. Luffy stared at her. "…Can I…?"

Flushed, she nodded, and he wasted no time starting to move. He wore a fierce expression of concentration on his face as he slowly pulled out of her, but he didn't go far, for she quickly wrapped her long legs around his lean hips and attempted to drag him back in again, and he hissed rapturously at the way her slick, taut inner walls felt as they squeezed at his erection without mercy. "_Nami_," he panted her name again as he sunk back carefully into her, and then his eyes crossed briefly when she abruptly arched up and wiggled her hips against his.

"_Harder_, Luffy," she commanded in a breathless lilt, eyes going cloudy with pleasure, starting to move restlessly against his lanky form. "More."

His control broke. Their mating gained momentum then, quickly becoming feral as his movements grew less tentative, his thrusts becoming surer and rougher in response to her sexy, encouraging cries. Her hands crept to the back of his shoulders, and her fingers dug into the muscular flesh there as each stroke of his drove her deeper into the bedspreads, and when he happened to hit a particular spot inside of her, she went wild, mewling his name and writhing under him, until he had to grab her by the hips and hold her down to still her. He lowered his head to bury his face amongst the soft pillows of her abundant breasts, lustily tonguing those creamy white mounds, taking her highly sensitive nipples into his mouth one after the other and sucking and biting them lightly. Nami threw her head back at the intense sensation as he teased her fervently, her womb contracting with mad lust with every hard suckle of his hot mouth, and their movements intensified, their bodies straining madly against each other's, the ardent, near desperate passion in the air, the all-consuming desire to reach that elusive sexual peak that seemed to draw nearer and nearer with each frantic thrust and answering rock of hips.

"_Nami_," Luffy hissed once again, his lean, lanky frame quivering slightly from their exertions, but yet he never stopped moving, urgency quickening his motions if anything, an instinctive feeling that he'd die if he stopped now, his entire world narrowing down to this girl lying beneath him in that instance, enveloped in her slick, snug heat, her heart stopping, beautiful face filling his immediate vision, portraying an breathtakingly alluring expression of sexual rapture. She had always been able to reel him in like no other, and right now, he was utterly caught by her, entranced by the magic that was her and her lovely, captivating body. He wanted nothing more than to sink completely into her, drown himself in her, and when he felt the telling tightening at the base of his spine, quickly building up into an increasingly adamant tension that could not be ignored, he hastened his movements instinctively, teeth grinding at the overwhelming sense of pleasure radiating from his loins. Dimly, he could hear Nami as she struggled to match his hard and fast thrusts, her moans and whimpers of his name incredibly arousing and distracting at the same time.

_Nami_. _God, Nami_ –

The intense pressure just kept growing between them, until they both could hardly bear it any longer.

And then, it happened.

"…_LUFFY_!" Nami wailed his name to the high heavens when she came undone. Her eyes were clenched shut and she went wild under him, bucking hard and convulsing all around him as the force of her orgasm hit her like a tsunami tide. With one last, jerking flex of his flanks, her lover buried himself deeply within her, arching over her and going completely rigid, unceremoniously sinking his teeth into her shoulder to muffle his rough, pleasured groan as he experienced his own powerful climax. She immediately clamped down on him, her legs locking around his hips so tightly that he could barely move, keeping him firmly entrenched within her slick, pulsing channel. She gripped him like a vice, and the boy practically saw stars exploding behind his closed eyelids as he spilled his seed to the extremely convincing undulations of her tight body.

It was a long while before Luffy could even begin to think straight again, let alone do anything else. He felt as if he had just ran an entire marathon, and his limbs refused to support his weight anymore. The dark-haired teenager collapsed unceremoniously onto his girl, and even though she grunted slightly from the impact, she made no move to shove him off. They were still breathing hard from their exertions, their hearts pounding madly, skins flushed, a thin layer of perspiration coating their bodies, basking under the wonderful post coital afterglow.

Nami raised her hand and ran tired but affectionate fingers through Luffy's soft, black hair. In return, her boyfriend lazily turned his head slightly from his earlier exhausted face plant right in the middle of her bosom, nudging his nose against the side of a creamy breast and pressing a wet kiss there. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and he seemed content to remain where he was, snuggled up to her full chest and pillowing his head on her wonderfully soft flesh. He looked up at her at last and gave her a drowsy, but utterly sated smile. It was a surprisingly sexy look on him, and her cheeks reddened slightly in reaction.

"…mmm…you are so _amazing_, Nami," he told her in a deliciously low tenor, and the awe in his tone was neither faked nor exaggerated. He placed another kiss on her breast, this time lazily flicking out his tongue to taste her skin as well. She trembled helplessly, feeling faint echoes of arousal tingling at the edge of her senses.

"Luffy-" the orange-haired female started to protest, only to be cut off by his frank, candid request.

"Let's do it again later, can we?"

She was not entirely surprised that he was asking for a repeat performance. For a first experience, it had felt pretty damn good (even if she had nothing to compare it to), and she also didn't feel all that achy or in pain despite what the rumors usually alluded to when it came to the gossip of girls and the loss of their virginity. Besides, they still had an entire box of condoms left unused, and despite their explosive climax not a while ago, Luffy was already beginning to run his hands all over her in a significantly amorous manner, slowly wriggling his way up the length of her body, dropping happy and affectionate open-mouthed kisses on all the parts of her within his immediate reach as he went along.

Damn, the boy was a _really_ quick learner.

Nami was not entirely opposed to the notion. She was equally as curious about him as well and would not mind spending the rest of the day in here with him, making love and exploring each other's bodies to both of their contentment. She was not about to let him have his way that easily, though.

"I thought you only wanted to play with Mikan…?" she teased lightly, only to stifle a quiet gasp when he bent his dark head and wrapped his lips one of her peaking nipples, the wet, sucking heat combined with the deliberate, insistent lave of his tongue making her toes curl involuntarily and her insides grow slick with a rush of liquid warmth. His eyes darkened at the sexily vulnerable expression she wore then and he slowly removed his mouth from her breast.

"I think…I'd like to play with you more, Nami," he told her huskily, and as always, his response was completely blunt and to the point, completely lacking of guile and artifice, and that was one of the things she loved most about him – his unflinching honesty and uncompromising straightforwardness when it came to his personal thoughts and feelings. Nami could not begin to comprehend just how much guts it must take to possess his brand of forthrightness, especially in their society where one had always had to be watchful of their words and did not often speak their minds for fear of offending others. In that aspect, Luffy's feelings were always amazingly transparent – when he liked you, he liked you, and vice versa – _and he had always looked at her in a way that no other boy or man had ever managed before_.

Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, and her face flushed even further. Nami suddenly felt extremely possessive of this boy lying on top of her. Now that she was in _Todai_ and he was in his last year of high school, they were no longer able to see each other every day and no matter how absurd her worries seemed to her, a part of her still fretted that some younger _kouhai_ – that cutesy, delicately feminine type with perpetually adoring doe eyes and helpless damsel-in-distress demeanors – would take notice of her seemingly idiotic boyfriend and decide to take a liking to him. Much to her consternation, it was not difficult to develop feelings for Luffy, who, for all of his random, reckless behavior and penchant for causing trouble, could be extremely charismatic and captivating when you least expected him to be. By experience, she knew just how easily it was for a girl's heart to be moved by his occasional cool actions and sometimes fiercely intense expressions.

Yes, Nami was legitimately worried, alright. She didn't believe that Luffy would actually cheat on her, but that boy was remarkably clueless when it came to the advances of females and probably would not even suspect a thing if someone decided to make a move on him. As it was, she already considered it a miracle that he had somehow possessed enough awareness to realize that he liked her (in that special way) and to instinctively pursue a relationship with her; Nami didn't even want to contemplate how he would react if someone decided to confess to him, though the jealous scowl on her face spoke volumes.

Luffy cocked his head slightly at her visibly displeased appearance. "…You don't want to…?"

Her wine red eyes snapped back to his, narrowing slightly. There was an oddly fierce expression on her face, and then she heaved against him, cleverly using their torsos as a pivot to swiftly reverse their positions, until he was the one lying on the bed now, and she was straddling his lean flanks. He was still deeply embedded within her, and she pushed herself upright against his chest, arching deliberately so as to give him the best view of her full, heavy breasts, at the same time circling her hips tightly and dragging a rough sound of pleasure from his throat.

"_Nami_."

In that single word was all the desire and need that he had for her, and it was almost overwhelming to take in. The look on his face as he laid under her was completely open, bared before her, and the intensity that she saw in his eyes when their gazes met and held felt about as powerful as a punch to the gut. There and then, her breath caught in her throat with an abrupt, sudden understanding. Belatedly, the orange-haired girl wondered why she was even concerning herself with such inconsequential, petty jealousies.

What was she worrying about; Luffy had been looking at her, and _only_ her, this whole time.

She had the strangest urge to grin like an idiot then, but decided to show her happiness in a way that he would appreciate. Leaning back down towards him, she met his mouth with a warm, highly demonstrative kiss that easily reciprocated every drop of passion and want reflected from him. When she pulled back slightly for air, the look in his eyes was slightly dazed from receiving her enthusiastic and affectionate exchange, and there was a small, somewhat goofy grin slowly growing on his face. Her lips twitched slightly, and resting her forehead against his, she placed her hands on both sides of his face and locked his gaze with her own.

"_Lu~ffy_," she purred in a low, dulcet tone. His eyes widened slightly at her seductive drawl, and then they sharpened, and she had his full attention. She rubbed her thumb against his angled cheekbone in reward, a satisfied cat-like smile on her face. Leaning lower, she brushed her mouthed teasingly against his ear and huffed out a soft, sexy sigh. The hand that he had placed on her hip tightened slightly in reaction, and she gave him a sultry look, at the same time suggestively trailing her fingers down his chest. "I will play with you all you want, but I want something from you first."

The look on his face turned slightly quizzical, but he did not challenge her demand, and so she continued, still caressing the side of his face as she did so. "This handsome expression of yours belongs to me alone; you mustn't let anyone else see it," There, her soft touch turned into a slight pinch as she caught his cheek between her thumb and index finger and tugged lightly at it, "or I will be quite…_upset_."

To say that he looked confused would be an understatement.

What expression? What was she talking about? Did that mean that he could not show his face to anyone from now on? How was that possible?

"Huh? Wha- but-"

Her amused gaze quickly disappeared when she did not hear his immediate agreement, and he grimaced inwardly when her hold of his cheek became alarmingly uncomfortable.

"No one _but_ me, _okay~_?"

There was something dangerously scary hidden behind her lilting tone, and he was just man enough to read between the lines. Sweating, the dark-haired teen immediately nodded meekly, heaving an inward sigh of relief when the terrifying sharpness in her eyes went away and she smiled affectionately at him, releasing her steely hold on his now somewhat numbed flesh and lightly patting his face in apology. Nami didn't look very sorry though; after all, there was no way her boyfriend could be all that intimidated if he was still quite obviously sporting a raging erection inside of her.

Nami's strangely prickly, growly demeanor tickled his brain into recalling similar incidences he had overheard some male classmates complaining about, and realization slowly dawned in his dim mind. Those other boys had been muttering about how crazy possessive their girlfriends had been, insisting on all sorts of unreasonable demands, and the light bulb slowly blinked on in Luffy's head.

So…this was like Nami…declaring ownership of…him…?

…in that case, if he belonged to her, then it made sense that she belonged to him as well, right?

"Then, you can't play with anyone else also," he blurted out his own demand. "No one but me, alright?"

Nami was surprised by his response. He was repeating what she had told him earlier, and perhaps he wasn't as completely clueless as she had first thought. Smiling, she nodded.

"Mmm," the orange-haired college freshman agreed. "No one but you."

Her ready acquiesce obviously pleased him, and it showed in his wide grin.

That same smile quickly turned into one filled with eagerness and mischief now that this discussion was over and done with, and Luffy reached over to the bedside table to grab the box of condoms that she had bought.

"Shishishishishishi. Now, we get to use _all_ of these, right?"

Nami's eyes widened. That was a _lot_ of sex that they would have to have.

"Eh? W-wait, Luffy-!"

* * *

_::owari::_

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Herm. Some of you were asking for continuation for 'Kiss An Angel,' so here you go! Granted, this is not a direct continuation – more like what happened a year or so _after_ the events of 'Kiss An Angel,' but it's still something close enough, yes? Right now, I find myself really charmed by this adorable couple, so I may write more for this particular Modern AU-verse in the near future, but no promises yet.

Just to note, 'Kitty' is only loosely connected with 'Kiss An Angel,' so it can be taken as a standalone fic as well.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

I didn't actually intend to turn this into a smut fic, but my inner-hentai crept out, messed up my plot, and it became like this in the end.

I don't know what happened. Really. Sheesh, I still remember how innocent and shy I was _years_ ago when I wrote my first M-rated fanfic. Now, I find myself nonchalantly writing smut _and_ eating dinner at the same time.

I'm _so_ not proud of myself.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

So why 'Kitty?'

Simple, because Nami's a cat too, and we all know how felines don't like sharing the attention of their favorite humans. =)

**xXxXxXxXxX**

For those who do not know, Tokyo Daigaku is the University of Tokyo. It is also commonly abbreviated as 'Todai.'

Also, 'kouhai' means junior, as opposed to 'sempai' which means senior in Japanese. Don't pretend that you otakus don't know what I'm talking about!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

In this fic, Nami is nineteen and Luffy is eighteen. This explains why she's a freshman in Todai whereas he's still in his final year of high school.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Mikan the tabby cat is my original character. Actually, this entire fic was inspired by an utterly adorable series of gifs of a boy playing with his pet Sphynx cat that I once saw on tumblr (applies for the Luffy playing with Mikan part, at least).

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Next update: cabbage patch!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-paws


End file.
